Fever
by stay-stark
Summary: After Grace discovers the biggest secret about herself that was never meant to be found, she must learn to live her life day-by-day, restraining herself in ways she didn't know how while at the same time trying not fall in love. Jacob Black/OC HIATUS.
1. Pain

"Wake up, Grace!" Mom yelled from outside my bedroom door. "You're going to be late for school."

I didn't move. I couldn't move even if I wanted to. My body was heavy, I was running a very high temperature, and my head was pounding with every haphazard sound that occurred.

I thrust myself forward with all my might only to barely make it up.

"I don't feel well," I huffed out slowly, barely above a whisper. I closed my eyes before wiping the sweat from my forehead and rubbing it on my thin Superman sheets.

I heard Mom enter my room and the sudden coolness of her smooth hand on my forehead. It felt so good…

"Oh, honey. You're sick," she said soothingly. "You can't go to school today."

I know if I argue, I'll only make it worse for both of us so I replied with a simple, "OK." I lie back down and close my eyes, though only pretending to be happy to miss school.

"I've got to get to work," Mom said to me. "I'll call later. Just rest, sweetie."

I waited and listened very carefully for her to leave. The clanking of her heels echoed relentlessly in my mind. As the last lock on the door snapped in to activation, I threw myself off my bed., literally.

I let out a small moan of pain and frustration. I laid there for a small bit before using all my strength to stand. Even though my legs wobbled beneath me, I forced myself into the small, messy kitchen.

I carefully rummaged through the cabinets in search of Advil. It took longer than I would have wished to find them but I quickly gulped down three when I finally did.

I stood rooted to my spot for a second longer before returning to my small room. I had to grasp the walls for my lack of balance.

I immediately began to dig through my clothes when I reached my room. I ended up being dressed in my plain blue jeans and a random My Chemical Romance shirt. By the time I reached the bathroom, the Advil was only beginning to take effect.

I stumbled in towards the sink and turned on the faucet. I watched for a brief moment as the water spiraled down into the pipe before splashing my entire face.

The cool water was more than refreshing to my abnormally hot skin. The effect disappeared all to quickly for my taste. I repeated the process several times before deciding if I didn't leave soon, I'd be late to school. I sprinkled water on my face one last time before looking at my reflection in the mirror.

I looked completely horrid. My shoulder length, dark brown hair was a tangled mess, my dark honey brown eyes had bags beneath them, and despite my natural colorful skin, I was deathly pale.

I let out a sigh of disgust before going back into my room. I grabbed what ever was lying around that looked school-like and put it into my backpack.

I clumsily put on my converse, grabbed my ipod, cell, and some money, and threw them into my bag before heading out the front door.

I locked all the locks before beginning my four story descent down.

"Perfect attendance. Perfect attendance," I chanted to myself. It was a long way down.

I pushed myself through the crowd of people blocking my path to the subway. I'm usually not so pushy but my train leaves at exactly 7:25 and it's 7:23.

By the time I reached the platform, the doors were beginning to close. I raced with all my might, but the doors locked shut inches before my hand had even touched it.

Could this really be happening? Did I just race seven blocks from my apartment with a fever just to get to my train to take me to school, so I could maintain my perfect attendance record?

Not quite understanding what was happening, or maybe I just didn't care, I began banging at the door.

I didn't recognize half the curse words that were spilling from my mouth, but that didn't stop me from trying to rip the doors open. Even as the train began pulling out of the station, I raced after it.

People were staring and pointing at my like I was crazy but I continued to chased after that train anyways. I ran and ran even after the train wasn't in sight and I was so deep in the tunnel I couldn't see shit. I only stopped when I could no longer feel air entering my lungs.

I began to huff and puff like the first time I tried weed. Besides feeling light headed and dizzy, I fell to my knees, unable to recognize which way was up. Damn Advil!!

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing, but then I smelt _it_. Or better yet, _them._


	2. Subway

Words fail to describe the smell. Disturbing, foul, rank, horrific. None of these words give it justice. Giving the title of 'Worst Smell Ever' would **never** be enough. Ripping off my nose, which is burning, wouldn't be enough to make the stench disappear. But that doesn't stop me from wanting to. I instead clamp my hands desperately over my nose and mouth, in hope of at least blocking out or lessening the intensity of it. No such luck.

I hold my breath for as long as possible, which surprisingly isn't very long, before cautiously taking a breath from my dry mouth.

That one inhale caused my stomach to jerk and twitch uncontrollably. My eyes quickly begin to tear and sting son after. I feel my lungs wanting to collapse and decide to take in another breath of air.

Though my lungs were thankful for the oxygen, the rest of my ultimately regretted it. My stomach jerked upwards and I felt the bile rising, causing the back of my throat to burn ever worse. My heart began to throb horribly and the tears began to fall from the corners.

Then, quite suddenly, through my teary vision, I see a speck of white light.

I kind of wanted to laugh because of that stupid saying, you know the one. _The light at the end of the tunnel_. I don't remember if the light is supposed to represent salvation or death, but it's funny because I'm actually in a tunnel.

My lungs begin to burn again but I don't want to open my mouth.

My torso begins to feel weak so I hold myself in an automatic response. My heart painfully throbs again but that only causes me to tighten the grip on myself. I'm unable to support myself for much longer and end up in a hunched position, head placed securely between my knees.

I must seem really pathetic. A young, simple girl unable to function because she's unnerved by a smell?

Laughing. I hear laughing.

The laughs were beautiful. One was a man's by the deep timbre and the other a woman's. Together they made a melodious riff that was music to my ears. For one brief moment, there was no pain, just the music. But in small ripples the pain had reached its original height and the lack of oxygen wasn't helping in the least bit.

I open my mouth to breath and the bile escapes. My body heaves unpleasantly as I begin to retch.

Normally, I would cringe away from the vomit but under these circumstances, it was a like a breath of fresh air. Don't get me wrong though, it smelled horribly but I could give it the title of rank and be satisfied.

I paid no mind to the laughing, it no longer sounded beautiful. It sounded more like they were laughing at me. Mid heave, I felt a presence hovering over me. Being the naturally curious being I am, I look up.

Even though their figures were blurred from the tears, I knew they were beautiful. Like Greek Gods or something really beautiful. They towered over me, both near 6 feet tall or more, and with golden locks that…wait… Are they glowing!?

"Aww…" It was the woman who spoke. Her voice was dreamy and soft. "She's crying."

She's probably right, but I was to captivated by the thought of them glowing that I didn't really care that she was making fun of me.

The male's laughter slowed evenly and with a sigh he said, "She's so cute. It's almost a shame." His voice was a beautiful as hers but still masculine. It was attractive and I normally would've blushed after such a compliment, but not today.

"You shouldn't joke like that," the woman said in a tone that was unknown to me. "The only shame there is in this situation is that she's so small."

All the pain from before instantly disappeared and was replaced by a new emotion, anger.

Yeah, I may be abnormally small for my age but that doesn't give a random beautiful stranger to rag on me and think she'd get away with it. No, I refuse to let her talk to me in such a way! I've never allowed anyone to and she shouldn't be any different!

I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. My lungs collapsed from within me and I'm forced to take a long breath.

If I thought I was in pain before, then I must be dying now. An unbelievable pain mixed with my uncontrollable anger and I cried out. It felt like my skin was being ripped open, not cuts so much more of jagged wounds. Something had erupted from the wounds but I was too busy feeling, and hearing, my bones crunching from within me to take much notice. My body began to morph into something different, something big, and terrifying.

The couple began to back away with fear in their wide eyes, their mouths hung open in shock. They no longer hovered over me, but instead the rolls were switched. I towered over them and it was then that I noticed that they had red eyes. That and they were no longer as beautiful as I once thought.

Then, there was no pain. The sick feeling from this morning had disappeared, though I still felt warm, but I felt completely and utterly free. Like I was no longer bound to this world and I could do what I wanted without consequence. I took a breath and the feeling of freedom was dimmed by that damned smell. It was worse than before but my body, this new body, could handle it. The need to get away from it was replaced with an intense drive to exterminate it.

I blacked out as my body bound towards the couple. I was awake long enough to see them turn, as to run away, and then

…the taste of iron?

Special Thanks To: **musiclly**, **Dannie190**, **abhor**, **Lauryl999**, **TwilightEclps**, **jonasxoxoluver**, and **paddyfoot92**.

Dedicated To: _Maegen Vasquez _- **abhor**.

Sorry Especially For: Taking so freaking long to update. It may be summer but there's summer school, work, camp, and even though I'm not involved any in of these, neither is my family. Please be patient. I'm trying.

-Love ya! hugs

P.S. Sorry if it was bad, but get over it.


End file.
